


Life and Death

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Prompt: She was Life’s lover, but she never looked more radiant than when she was dancing with Death.





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!! as usual!! if u got reqs or wanna talk!! @chuwaeyo on tumblr!

Wanda Maximoff was the one person you couldn't fall for, she could never be yours, she would never choose you over him, that was the one thing you knew for sure.

And you couldn't blame her.

Vision and all he stood for was life, he was goodness, family, love, friendship, warmth, home. Everything that made life worth living he somehow embodied. He was breakfast in bed, a safety net after scary movies, an arm around her own as she wore heels that were an inch too high, he was the one she brings home and introduces to her friends. He kisses her in the light of day because they can.

And you? You were everything he wasn't. You were mischievous grins in a poorly lit bar, bad decisions made on late nights avoiding responsibilities and promises to help her forget her problems for just one night, quirked eyebrows and teasing remarks in a crowded room. You were death, and nothing good could come from knowing you. You were someone she should've ignored.

She was Life's lover, but she never looked more radiant than when she was dancing with Death. 

It was never anything serious, you saw her on the other end of the bar crying into her drink and shot her a grin thinking no one should be crying or be alone on a Friday night. You figured, just this one night, you'd help her smile and forget everything that was hurting. Just one, genuine smile so she could forget what was hurting her, and you would be on your way, someone like you could never be with someone like her, you would ruin her.

"I couldn't help, but notice you from my seat on the other end of the bar, is everything okay?" even in the dim lighting, your grin seemed to shine, promising something she would never forget, "I might not be the best talker, but I am a pretty amazing listener, or distraction if you would rather not talk about it".

Like any intelligent person that were approached by a stranger in a shady bar, she questioned your intentions and put up her walls, quickly switching out her tears for a confident demeanor and a grin to mirror your own, "Are you propositioning yourself?"

"I mean I guess I could, but would that really help you right now?" You shrugged and laughed when her cheeks flushed a deeper red, wondering what she would have done if you said yes, "I'm offering to be a friend, at least for the night so you can forget your worries".

"Is this the new scheme to get girls now? Really amp up the friendly act? Lower their guards?" Even with the blush still on her cheeks, she glared at you.

You respected her distrust, in a place like a bar in the shady part of town you were both at, surrounded by people just like you? If you were in her position, with a face as kind as innocent as hers, you'd be the same way.

"I'll take that as you're declining some quality friendship with someone you probably will never interact with or see again in the light of day", you shrugged before pushing yourself off the counter, "If you'll excuse me, I have a city to wander".

You didn't expect her to come running after you and grabbing you by your hand so you could turn and face her, eyes afraid, but still shining in excitement at what you could offer. "I never said no, right?"

That one look was all it took.

Maybe some part of you was warning you that for once, you were the one that should be more careful about who you should talk to in bars, some part of you knew that even if she came from the light of day, she was trouble at night.

But you were too quick to grin at her, excited at the mischief you could do with her, ignoring the feeling that was stuck in the back of your mind.

You always had a fondness for trouble, and she was exactly that all wrapped up nicely with an innocent facade and a smile to die for.

After that first night, where she forgot her worries and all that mattered for once was herself and the person with her, Wanda kept coming back to that same shifty bar each Friday night for you. Some nights you found her sitting at the bar, already drinking without you. Other times, you were there for hours nursing your drink and she would come barging in, sometimes looking distraught and ready to drink the night away, and other times her bright smile already stretched on her face as she caught your eye the moment she walked in.

She came back for you each week, her sweet vice that allowed her to keep up with her "normal" life. That unspoken thing that gave her the courage to stay with Vision because both of you cared so much about her, but you knew you could never stand by her side as he does.

It was bad for you to think of her in such an intimate way, so unlike all your previous "friends" from late night meetings and grins. She was someone from the light, who didn't deserve the problems that followed you wherever you went. 

But god those smiles of hers, those screams at the top of her lungs that were aimed at the ocean, those tired laughs and soft looks she gave you at the end of the night, disappointed that she had to leave you so soon, she was absolutely radiant.

Choosing life over death was the obvious choice, you never expected anything less, but it hurt all the same at the end of the night, each time she left you to go back to him.


End file.
